<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Shy Anymore by iworshipkeanureeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613287">Not So Shy Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves'>iworshipkeanureeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Own Private Idaho (1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodily Fluids, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Pain, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First time with Scott.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Favor/Reader, Scott Favor/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Shy Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not breaking the kiss, Scott shut the door loudly using just his leg, while his tongue was twisting and turning inside your watering mouth. He was already shirtless, having it lost somewhere along the way to his room, and he was dealing with your blouse now. Raising your hands up in the air, you helped Scott pull the fabric over your head, immediately diving back into his fleshy lips. You loved how his hands were wandering all over your heated skin, getting lower to squeeze your still covered ass.</p>
<p>Driving you further into the room, Scott pushed you onto the bed, lying down on his side next to you, smoothly sliding his hand inside the cup of your bra. He pulled one of your breasts out, leaning closer to suck on your hardening nipple, while you were tangling your fingers in his dark glossy hair.</p>
<p>Scott wasn’t rough but he enjoyed being in control, which you didn’t mind, since you had little experience in intimate stuff, and it felt natural to just give in following Scott’s lead. You had never talked about it, but it was more than obvious that things between you two were moving slowly.</p>
<p>You could feel, how every time Scott was testing you, going a little further and waiting for you to react. You had been very compliant so far, and you kept on wondering if he knew how inexperienced you actually were. Well, he must have known, since he could feel you flinch whenever his fingers went to your previously untouched places. But then again, Scott did seem clueless sometimes and you could never tell if he was aware. You had a suspicion, that he hoped you wouldn’t be a virgin, hence you were hesitant to tell him.</p>
<p>Anyway, you were enjoying everything Scott was doing, as he was gentle, yet assured, and even if you knew where his experience came from, you didn’t care too much. He had chosen to be with you, and it was all you needed to know.</p>
<p>After finding the clasp and setting your breasts free, Scott was skillfully working your nipples, sucking on one, while his fingers were taking care of another, and Scott knew just exactly how hard he needed to pinch, to make you weak and whimpering for more.</p>
<p>With your eyes closed, because of how wonderful it felt, you sensed his hands going lower down your belly, until he reached the hem of your skirt, slipping his hand underneath. You kind of expected him to work through the fabric again, but this time Scott decided to go all in and you felt his warm fingers sliding against your skin until he reached your drenched folds.</p>
<p>You were surprised at how good it felt. Of course, you had touched yourself before, but having Scott’s hand stroking your intimate place felt emotionally different, no one had ever been there before.</p>
<p>“So wet for me, already,” he exhaled and you felt yourself blushing, unable to keep an eye contact.</p>
<p>“No need to be embarrassed, Y/N, you know that I’m flattered,” he grinned, starting to work his fingers carefully. He was gentle at first, going slow and steady, while his lips were sunken into a deep kiss, receiving minor cries of pleasure leaving your throat.</p>
<p>It was still a little foreign to you, but one thing you knew for sure, you wanted more of it, so you started grinding against his fingertips, desperate for additional friction.</p>
<p>“Someone’s needy today,” Scott giggled, plunging back into your lips, you could feel him hard against your hip, as his fingers were firmly pressing onto your clit, rubbing it generously. The feeling was too good to shy away and you spread your legs wider, giving him a better access.</p>
<p>Taking it as a yes, Scott pulled your panties down, and you finished kicking them off, without getting a grasp on what was happening, as his fingers were working you so well, that all you could concentrate on was the feeling sinking in your lower stomach.</p>
<p>Scott was making you so wet, that there was barely any friction left between you and his fingertips, when suddenly, you felt him pushing two of his fingers in. Or at least he was trying to, as you whined and winced against his lips.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, love? Why are you so tight for me?” he stalled his hands on your inner thigh, searching for answers in your face.</p>
<p>“I’m… I’ve n… I…” you tried to find the words, but part of you got embarrassed, while another one was hoping for his fingers to return where they belonged.</p>
<p>As Scott saw you struggling, he understood it immediately, “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Trying to look away, all you gave him was a messy nod, but Scott cupped your cheek, shifting your head back, so that you would face him again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you should’ve said something,” Scott mumbled against your lips. He was trying to be soft and caring for you, but years of paid sex had taken a toll on his emotional skills and it wasn’t always turning out the right way. “Do you want me to stop?”</p>
<p>“No, no, keep going, please,” you caressed his face, raising your head to meet his lips. “But slowly.”</p>
<p>Scott took a deep look into your eyes, making sure you were ready and started going lower down your body, leaving trail of kisses on your abdomen and pulling the skirt away from you. Having his face in between your legs, so close to your soaked heat, felt intimidating, yet exciting, and you gave in to his arms pushing your legs apart.</p>
<p>Feeling Scott’s tongue on your clit was definitely something new and unfamiliar, but he knew what he was doing, and you could feel your abdomen tingling almost immediately. Much slower this time, Scott brought his index finger to your entrance, carefully pushing in. There was barely any pain, as your senses were overpowered by suction applied to your swollen nub, but you could still feel yourself tight around his finger. “You can add one more,” you said with anticipation, enjoying lavish kisses to your plumping heat.</p>
<p>As Scott was sliding in the second one, you felt a little more stretching, but at that point you were so aroused, that you walls had naturally loosened up, taking his fingers with almost no resistance. Yet, Scott wasn’t rushing, and he played with you for a little longer, making sure you were ready to take his generous cock.</p>
<p>After he was done, Scott came to kiss you, giving you the taste of your own juices, then moved aside to take his pants off. You knew Scott was gifted, but staring at him, you realized that his fingers were nothing compared to what was about to come and you got a little nervous.</p>
<p>“I’m going in, ok?” Scott asked, kneeling between your shaky legs, holding his girth in his hand.</p>
<p>“What if I bleed on your sheets?” you remembered that such thing might happen.</p>
<p>“I’ll get them cleaned, buy new ones, whatever,” he said, gently stroking your inner thighs. “Don’t worry about that.”</p>
<p>“Go slow,” you only managed to say, as Scott’s warm tip was already brushing your entrance.</p>
<p>Scott carefully pushed his hips forward, but your hole felt tight and stiff around him, making you clench the sheets and whine. You could see Scott getting a little worried, as he was leaning over you to get closer to your face. “Does that hurt?” he asked, running his fingers through your hair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a little,” you admitted silently.</p>
<p>“Do you want to stop?” Scott looked at you concerned, resting on your forehead.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not too bad,” you smiled, giving him a little kiss. “Keep going.”</p>
<p>Scott was moving very slowly and cautiously, but every time he went a little deeper, there was a burning stretch making you bite onto your lower lip.</p>
<p>Seeing your struggle, Scott cupped your face, placing his thumb to your lip, “Don’t hurt yourself, Y/N,” he said, as your teeth were digging deeper into your skin with every move he made. “You’re doing great, Y/N,” Scott whispered reassuringly, rescuing your lower lip with his thumb and kissing you. “I’m almost all in.”</p>
<p>Indeed, you felt him filling you up to maximum, with his huge member invading your tight pussy, making you feel better and better with every thrust. The pain wasn’t even that bad anymore, it was slowly turning into raw pleasure, and Scott could definitely see it in your eyes.</p>
<p>Felling you getting comfortable, he started moving more vigorously and you became desperate for him. His cock was buried deep inside of you, brushing against your narrow walls, but it wasn’t enough, you wanted more. Intuitively, you raised your legs to cross them over his back and started rocking your hips to meet him.</p>
<p>“Just like that,” Scott grunted, “You’re taking me so well, fuck.” Finding your lips, he went in for a fervent kiss, and the slight change in the angle, made his girth brush against the back of your core, leaving you eager and whimpering.</p>
<p>“Can you go deeper?” you couldn’t even realize why you would say something like this, but the sensation was so strong and overpowering, that it turned you into a complete mess, begging for more of this.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you can take this?” Scott wasn’t entirely certain if it was right to do so. As much as he wanted to simply let go and fuck you senseless, he wasn’t an idiot. Scott was aware that he might easily hurt you.</p>
<p>“I-I want… can you just?” you were no longer able make a coherent sentence, when all you could feel was your pussy throbbing around his hard cock.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but you’ll be sore tomorrow”, he slowed down a little, still unsure whether that wouldn’t be too much for you.</p>
<p>“I don’t care, Scott, just fuck me, please” you couldn’t stand him stalling when you were dying to feel him hitting the bottom of your aching cunt.</p>
<p>After such convincing words, Scott raised your legs up to his shoulders, pulling you closer onto his knees. “Hold on, baby,” he grinned, entering you slowly again, gradually deepening his thrusts but you could feel that he wasn’t going in with full force. Maybe that was for the better, as his depth was already enough for you to feel your muscles tightening, feeling him hitting the right spot.</p>
<p>Keeping steady thrusts, Scott licked his thumb and pressed it onto your clit, rubbing circles in sync with his rhythm. “Just relax and let go,” he grunted, ramming into your pulsating pussy, bringing you to seeing stars. Your hole was still so tight around him, but it only added to this fantastic feeling of his girth brushing against your sensitive walls.</p>
<p>“Ahh-h Scott, I-I’m,” you felt yourself coming undone, moaning with your legs shaking on Scott’s shoulders, as he was rubbing and fucking you through your orgasm, enjoying the way your pussy was clenching his swelling member.</p>
<p>Seeing you settling down, Scott pulled out giving himself a few final strokes and pushed your legs apart to spill his thick cum all over your trembling stomach. He was grunting with every pulse leaving his throbbing cock, enjoying his sweet release.</p>
<p>Catching his breath, Scott grinned and came closer to kiss you, collapsing flat onto your chest. “So… Was it good?” he asked, softly stroking the side of your breast, savoring the idea that he was your first.</p>
<p>“Yeah, can we do this again?” you exhaled, feeling ecstasy washing over your body.</p>
<p>“Give me a few minutes,” Scott giggled, amazed by your enthusiastic spirit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>